Finding A Moment
by LilyRose33
Summary: Kensi and Deeks look to continue what they started the previous morning before being so rudely interrupted. Unfortunately, they're out with the Cupcake Girls. What's an enterprising couple to do? Basically there's very little plot here and mostly just Kensi and Deeks trying to get it on right now.::: 8x19 "767" PostEp:::This is my first fanfic in years, so be gentle, lol.


Finding A Moment

Deeks could feel her staring at him. He was trying to dutifully pay attention to something that Tiffany, or was it Tiffani, was telling him. But he could feel his girlfriend's hungry, gorgeous gaze on him. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye and almost wished he hadn't.

She was staring at him with that half-smile/smirk that always drove him crazy. As he watched, she slowly licked her bottom lip, then bit it. Deeks groaned inwardly. He'd been half hard all night watching Kensi dance around with her friends, run to the bar to grab drinks, leaning over to give her order and leaving her perfect, tight ass on display and begging for Deeks' hands. Once, as they'd sat at their booth listening to the cupcake girls giggling about something, she'd started running her hand slowly up and down his thigh under the table. He'd really, really, _really_ been enjoying himself of course, but he'd eventually had to stop her wandering hands or else they would be embarrassing themselves in front of the cupcakes and the whole damn bar very quickly. She'd just smirked at him, but for the most part had kept her hands to herself since then.

But that look she was giving him now. Deeks shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. They'd only been at the club/bar for an hour. And already he just wanted to say "to hell with it" and drag Kensi out of there and to their house to make love to her for hours. It had been so long. Deeks had not minded waiting until Kensi was ready for sex again. There had been plenty they could do once she'd started to heal. But the playful, enthusiastic, sometimes acrobatic love-making that had been such a part of their relationship before, had been put on hold. The previous morning, when she'd straddled him and her hands were all over him, he'd known that she was ready for the more adventurous "adult activities" they'd enjoyed before Asakeem and helicopter crashes had almost taken the love of his life away from him.

Damn Hetty for calling them in that morning. He'd been so ready. If only they'd had 10 minutes, he could have had Kensi screaming his name and both of them could have relieved this frustration that he knew she was feeling just as much as him.

And damn himself for planning this cupcake girls surprise. He had wanted to continue their morning activities as soon as Hetty had let them go. But once Kensi knew her girls were coming, she'd been all about making plans and picking outfits. That evening, they'd all come into town and everyone had gone out to dinner, including Deeks and Kat's husband. Then the girls had gathered at their hotel and caught up and drank themselves silly the rest of the night. Today had been all cupcake girls all the time, and there'd been no time for anything other than shopping, reminiscing, eating and now clubbing. Deeks glanced over as Kensi let out a huge barking laugh at something Mindy said and smiled. He really wasn't that upset he'd planned this get together. Kensi was in such a good place now and it made his heart smile to see her so happy and carefree. He loved her so much. He just wished they'd had a chance to finish what they started the other morning. He shifted uncomfortably as Kensi smiled that secret, sexy smile at him again. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kensi knew she was staring at Deeks, but she couldn't help herself. He was just so damn gorgeous. Those eyes. That hair, that if she was perfectly honest with herself, she couldn't get enough of lately. She wondered if Deeks noticed how often she'd been running her hands through it. Probably he did but she knew he liked it, so he likely didn't want to say anything in case she stopped. But she had no intention of stopping.

Deeks had been her rock. Her partner, her best friend, her strongest support during a time when she hadn't been sure she would ever be back. It had been hard, and dark, and a messy, emotional time. But Deeks had stood by her for all of it. And now she felt so good, so strong, and so so happy that she loved and had the love of a man as good as her almost fiancée.

She wanted him desperately. They had fooled around some since she'd started healing and feeling better after her accident, but they hadn't been fully intimate yet. And she was so ready. She wanted his hands all over her. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her, stretching her and filling her up. She wanted him to lean her over their couch and pound into her, making her feel every inch of him. She felt herself clench and go damp as she imagined it. She was so hot for Deeks, she didn't know how she was going to make it the whole night.

Abruptly, Deeks stood up and announced he was getting a drink. He kept his body turned away from their table, and Kensi smiled to herself. She knew that her smoldering looks had been getting to him. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation and wondered how much longer the cupcake girls would want to stay here. If she knew her friends, the night was just getting started. And that just wouldn't do. Since their interruption the other morning, all it took was a glance at Deeks to get Kensi turned on. She couldn't wait another minute.

"I'm going to get a drink with Deeks," Kensi announced, sliding out of the booth. She made her way over to her boyfriend just as he lifted the beer he'd ordered to take a drink.

"Hi handsome," she said as she leaned into him. He just stared at her accusingly.

"Hi gorgeous," he said back. And then, "what do you think you're doing you hellcat?" He smiled. "You know we're here for hours and with the looks you've been giving me? Baby, I'm about 2 minutes away from either throwing you over my shoulder and running the few miles back to our place to make love to you the rest of the night or just throwing you down on the table right there and having my way with you. You know how much I want you Kens."

Kensi smiled, "Either of those options sound good to me" she said as she pressed her body against his. She could feel him, hard against her hip. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Let's dance" she said quickly. She grabbed Deeks' hand and pulled him out to the dance floor, where plenty of people were writhing together in what could technically be called dancing, but was more aptly termed as foreplay.

Kensi wasted no time in plastering herself to Deeks and sliding her body against his. She loved the press and feel of him against her. Her hands around his neck slid into his hair and he buried his face into her throat. "Kensi" he groaned, "you're killing me here baby." He pulled her tight against him as his mouth found hers in a kiss that was sexy, deep, and desperate. As his tongue slid against hers, Kensi found her leg wanting to lift to wrap around his hip, and she pulled back.

"Come with me" she said to a dazed Deeks.

"Where're we going?" he mumbled, trying to capture her mouth again.

Kensi knew some things about this club. They'd done an Op here a few years ago and she knew that they had a hallway in the back that had a couple of offices and an employee restroom. She had her destination in mind, and grabbed Deeks to head that way. She glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention and slipped into the hallway. About halfway down she found the employee bathroom. It was open and unoccupied and she lightly pushed Deeks in ahead of her and locked the door.

The bathroom was just a standard single room, but it was surprisingly spacious. Kensi looked around at the standard décor, then looked Deeks, who was staring back at her with hooded, aroused deep blue eyes. "Come here" he said and grabbed her around the waist.

Deeks wasted no time in fusing his mouth to Kensi's. She opened her mouth and tasted his unique spiciness on her tongue. His hands roamed her back then slipped down to her ass. He squeezed lightly, and slightly lifted her to fit her more firmly against him. Kensi was burning up and she wanted Deeks with a hunger that was bordering on madness. As they kissed each other hungrily, Deeks was backing her up until she was pressed up against the sink and cabinet. Deeks lifted her up to sit on the edge of the sink.

As he moved in between her spread legs, Deeks slid his hand up the top of her two-piece dress. He palmed her breast and Kensi moaned. Those long fingers felt heavenly on her overheated skin. He tweaked her nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it was hard as a pebble. He pulled her dress top up and over her head then lowered his head to her other breast. He feasted on her, moving his tongue around and around her nipple, then slightly biting her. Kensi cried out and pressed herself hard against Deeks. She was shifting her hips rhythmically against him, aching for more and so close to the edge already that she surprised herself. She was impatient and hurriedly grabbed at his belt to pull it from his jeans so she could start to free him. But he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Patience" he chuckled, "good things come to those who wait." Kensi made a frustrated sound and pulled Deeks' mouth back up to hers. She was still pushing her hips against his. Deeks gently grabbed her hips and pulled her back. His hand went under her dress, along her thigh, all the way up to her panties. He pressed his fingers against her and she moaned into his mouth.

"God baby, you're so wet. Have you been dripping for me all night?" Kensi nodded and pushed herself against his fingers, urging him to move. He pushed her panties aside and moved his fingers into her. First one, then another as he pumped them inside her. Kensi could feel it building in her stomach. Then, as Deeks curled his fingers slightly, she threw her head back and shattered around him. He slowly pulled his fingers out, then brought them to his mouth. They were glistening with her release and he smiled wickedly as he licked every bit of her off them.

Kensi thought he looked so smug and so satisfied and so, so hot, she could feel her body tightening all over again. Once again, she moved her hands down to his belt and this time he let her pull it off and unbutton his jeans. She pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs and took him into her hands. He was hard as granite and precome was leaking from his tip. Kensi stroked him a few times, then spread her thumb over the head. Deeks was gritting his teeth and she could tell he was trying not to move. He buried his face in her neck and whispered. "Baby, you are the hottest thing I've ever seen. It's been so long and I want you so bad. But I want to be sure you're ready."

Kensi looked at him, his eyes half closed and his teeth gritted as he held himself back. Her heart filled with love. He was always thinking of her and he'd waited until she was ready and she was so grateful for him. "Deeks, I'm ready. I've never felt better. I want all of you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered against his mouth, "Baby I really need to feel you inside of me in the next minute or I'm going to go crazy."

Deeks took her mouth then, kissing her lazily as he slipped her panties off her legs. As his hands moved back up her body, he caressed her strong calves, then moved up to plump her breasts, their hard tips jutting firmly against his hands. He moved down her toned abdomen, to the place where she was already soaked again. His fingers slid in easily, this time he gave her three long fingers and she knew she wasn't going to last long at all. She moved against him restlessly as the heel of his hand started grinding against her clit.

"Want you…inside me…. now," she panted.

"Wrap your legs tight around me Kens," Deeks told her. He lifted her from the edge of the sink and moved towards the wall of the bathroom with her legs around him. She could feel his hard shaft moving against her and it felt amazing. Once she was pushed up against the wall, Deeks moved one of his hands down to her entrance again, the other holding her securely between his body and the wall. He picked up where he'd left off, moving his fingers inside her with the heel of his hand hitting her just where she needed as he pumped in and out. He picked up speed and Kensi could feel another orgasm coming on fast.

"Deeks I want to come with you inside me," she moaned. He wasted no time in slipping his fingers out of her, lining himself up and pushing into her soft, wet heat. When he was fully seated, they both groaned and pressed their foreheads together. It was perfect.

"Baby, you feel perfect. So good, so tight, so hot. I love you so much," Deeks said as he started moving. At first it was just shallow thrusts, and Kensi knew he was letting her get used to having him inside her again. But she knew what she wanted, she needed it hard and fast.

"Harder baby, I need to feel you," Kensi told him. At that, Deeks started to stroke deeply into her body, pounding into her and pushing her against the wall. She was moving as much as she could to try to help him. They found their rhythm, and for Kensi, it was like no time had passed. Deeks always filled her up and made her feel amazing when they were together and this time was no different. She squeezed his shoulders tight and rolled her hips against him.

"Babe, are you close?" Deeks asked, slightly winded from their activities and holding her up. She could feel his rhythm stuttering a bit and knew he was holding off his own release until she found hers again. She could tell he was close too though, and she nodded.

"Touch yourself for me baby, let me see you," Deeks told her. Kensi brought her hand down and found the stiff little button just above where Deeks was bucking into her. She rubbed and pinched herself and Deeks was moving in her and suddenly, she was there. Kensi's muscles tightened around him and then fluttered as she came hard for the second time that night. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she rode the wave of pleasure and shuddered in Deeks' arms. She heard him give a hoarse shout and then felt him pulse his release into her body. It felt like forever, but was probably only a minute or so until she came back to herself. Deeks' hands were tight under her and he was grinning at her.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi yourself," she replied, moving sensuously against him once more.

"So, that was fantastic. Better than I could even imagine, and believe me, I've been imagining a lot of amazing sexunions for us," Deeks said, "A lot."

"Sexunions?" Kensi asked. She was pretty sure she knew what it was supposed to be, but she wanted to tease him a bit.

"Sure. Sex Reunions," he said, like it should be obvious. "I thought about going with The Magic Marty Experience 2.0 but that seemed a little ostentatious."

"Ha, when has that ever stopped you before" Kensi asked. "And I'm definitely expecting the full Magic Marty Experience 2.0 when we get home tonight." She gave him a heated look and felt him twitch where they were still joined together.

Deeks looked down and then smirked at her. "You sure you'll be able to stand up after that MME 2.0 extended preview?"

She chuckled, but as Deeks slowly pulled out of her and let her legs down to the floor, she _was_ a little shaky. He held on to her as they got back into their clothes and made themselves presentable again. Deeks pulled her into his arms and kissed her before sighing against her mouth. "Ready for the Cupcake Girls again?" he asked resignedly.

Kensi smiled and tugged on his shaggy hair. "30 more minutes at most, and then I'm telling the girls we have to leave for a show. The MME 2.0 must not to be missed!"

"You're the only ladybird who'll ever be seeing that show again," he said as they walked out of the bathroom and into the hall.

Kensi just smiled and grabbed Deeks' hand. She knew that to her bones and it filled her with unspeakable joy and happiness. She loved this man so much. She couldn't wait to see what Magic Marty had in store for her later that night.


End file.
